Santa's Little Engine (DVD)
Santa's Little Engine is a US/UK/AUS/Thai DVD featuring four episodes from the seventeenth season. The US DVD features one additional episode from the the thirteenth season, and the UK/AUS DVD features three additional seventeenth season episodes. Description Ho Ho Ho! Thomas is full steam ahead as a Really Useful Reindeer, saving the day by guiding Santa's sleigh straight to the Sodor Christmas celebration! When snowfall transforms the island of Sodor into a winter wonderland, Thomas discovers that being safe is the best route to holiday fun. Percy makes everyone's Christmas wishes come true and Gordon discovers his friends' special skills are the gifts that keep on giving, all year long! Thomas delivers the true spirit of the season as Santa's Little Engine! Episodes US # Santa's Little Engine # No Snow for Thomas # The Frozen Turntable # The Missing Christmas Decorations # Snow Tracks (renarrated) UK/AUS # Santa's Little Engine # No Snow for Thomas # The Frozen Turntable # The Missing Christmas Decorations # Too Many Fire Engines (Separate from the main feature) # Henry's Hero (Separate from the main feature) # The Phantom Express (Separate from the main feature) Bonus Features US * Sir Topham Hatt's Frosty Friend Game * Guess Who? puzzles - Rocky, Sir Topham Hatt and Thomas UK/AUS * Calling All Engines! - Thomas and Gordon * Mr. Perkins Story Time - The Flying Kipper * The Earl's Quiz - Toby's New Whistle and Tickled Pink * Mr. Perkins Postcard - Ulfstead Castle * Who's That Engine - Percy * Really Useful Certificate (DVD ROM Print Off; Awarded from "The Earl's Quiz" and "Who's That Engine?") Trivia * This is the second Australian DVD to feature Mr. Perkins. * The music heard in the main menu of the US release is an instrumental arrangement of We Wish You a Merry Christmas from the UK version of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. * In a Mr. Perkins segment, the illustrations of The Flying Kipper from the Railway Series book Henry the Green Engine are used. * Snow Tracks was renarrated by Mark Moraghan for the US DVD. * This release is also available on iTunes UK excluding the bonus episodes. Goofs * In the end credits of the US version, Sharon Miller is not given credit as one of the head writers, and Christopher Skala is not credited as one of the executive producers. * On the UK DVD back cover and the US/UK/AUS episode selection menus, "The Frozen Turntable" is misnamed "Frozen Turntable". * On the UK DVD back cover and bonus episodes selection menu, "Too Many Fire Engines" is misnamed "Two Many Fire Engines". For the Australian release the error was fixed on the back cover but not in the bonus episodes selection menu. * On the UK/AUS main menu, the space next to the tree and the left side of the castle are not snowy. * Snow Tracks is not part of the UK/AUS release, but the back cover and title card still show an edited picture of Gordon from the aforementioned episode and the back cover also has a small description of it. * In the Earl's Quiz segment, the Earl says that Toby will have to use his bell to move the cows, but at this moment he has to have a whistle whilst his bell is away for repairs. Gallery File:Santa'sLittleEngineUSDVDbackcoverandspine.png|US DVD back cover and spine File:Santa'sLittleEngineUSDVDdisc.png|US DVD disc File:Santa'sLittleEngine(UKDVD).png|UK DVD File:Santa'sLittleEngine(UKDVD)backcoverandspine.png|UK back cover and spine File:Santa'sLittleEngine(UKDVD)disc.png|UK disc File:Santa'sLittleEngine(AUSDVD).jpg|AUS DVD File:Santa'sLittleEngineAUSBackCover.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine(ThailandDVD).png|Thailand DVD File:Santa'sLittleEngine(ThailandDVD)backcover.png|Thailand back cover File:Santa'sLittleEngineUSMainMenu.png|US main menu File:Santa'sLittleEngineUSEpisodeSelection.png|Episode selection File:Santa'sLittleEngineUSBonusFeatures.png|Bonus features File:Santa'sLittleEngineUSLanguageSelection.png|Language selection File:Santa'sLittleEngine(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK/AUS DVD title card File:Santa'sLittleEngine(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|Main menu File:Santa'sLittleEngine(UKDVD)episodeselectionmenu.png|Episode selection menu File:Santa'sLittleEngine(UKDVD)bonusepisodesmenu.png|Bonus episodes menu File:Santa'sLittleEngine(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus features menu File:Santa'sLittleEngine(UKDVD)ReallyUsefulCertificatescreen.png|Really Useful Certificate screen Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases